


Nothing Says Happy Father's Day Like Hardwood

by Isaac_Kran



Series: Mother, Father and Child [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But not that bad, Cause it makes sense now right?, Choking, Fluff, Gen, I put Lindsay Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really wondered how he was so lucky to have friends (and co-workers) like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Says Happy Father's Day Like Hardwood

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! I have solved how to add things to series! And so, welcome to another part, this time featuring fathers day!  
> I do hope you enjoy it! *Deep Bow*

Jack really wondered how he was so lucky to have friends (and co-workers) like these.

It was Monday morning, and the achievement hunters were doing what they normally did on those days: record video games. 

Today, Geoff decided they were going to record a GTA V video; some crazy idea which started by pairing each Lad with a Gent. Both Ryan and Ray called for the other to be on their team, laughing as the younger shouted out “R and R connection!” 

Unfortunately for the two, Geoff had other plans, holding up a paper, “No way assholes! I already have the teams, and I’m not letting you two destroy us in five seconds again.” Geoff shuddered, Jack guessing it was because of another video they had recorded (and never got released yet) which had the two of them on a team: Ryan charging forward, guns blazing and throwing C4s around like they were candy, and Ray backing him up with well placed sniper rounds to the head... long story short? They destroyed the others.

Ray booed at his boss, and Ryan just shook his head in disapproval, before Jack decided to get back on track, “So what are the teams, Geoff?”

Geoff turned to Jack before looking at the paper, “I was getting to that. It’s going to be myself and Michael-”

“Fucking sweet! Gonna pour some bullets into you guys today!” Michael shouted in triumph, fist pumping the air.

“-Ryan and Gavin-”

“Lets kick their asses Rye-Bread!” Gavin cheered.

Ryan groaned “If you don’t blow us up with a grenade first, then yes.” Gavin squawking at the accusation. Jack gave Ryan a small pat on the back, giving the man a sympathetic look “Well, it was nice knowing you Ryan.”

“Shut up.” Ryan grumbled, though he couldn't hide the smile on his face, the concern from Jack nice to have.

Geoff continued at last, “And the last team is Jack and Ray.”

“Aw yeah, I get to have ‘mom’ on the team!” Ray began to laugh, his comment not missed by the others, as they followed suite with a few chuckles.

Jack, having also chuckled at the joke, went along with Ray, “Well, maybe ‘mom’ can teach you a few things when we do… ‘dear’, what are we doing anyways?” he asked as his character loaded into the game world.

“So glad you asked, ‘honey’” Geoff having a hard time holding in his laughter as he continued to explain the rules, “So, today, I've asked our newest recruit Kerry to kidnap three ‘civilians’ and hide them somewhere nearby. Our job is to be the first team to ‘rescue’ their target and bring them to the airport. Weapons are allowed, but you can’t kill the other teams targets, only the team members themselves.”

“So, what happens if we, uh, ‘accidentally’ throw a bomb-”

“Oh right, absolutely NO bombs, or rocket launchers, or god damn sticky bombs. I’m looking at you, Ryan, so don’t even try it... Guys, come to where I am.” Jack couldn't see it, but he assumed Geoff was mentally throwing daggers at Ryan.

“Hey, it was an honest question!” Ryan threw his hands up in surrender.

“What about if we aim at the team, but their target gets in the way?” Michael asked, as everyone began making their way to Geoff’s character in the game.

“Well then tough shit for the other team, they’ll have to find wherever the fuck their target re-spawns and continue to the drop off point.”

“Can’t they just come to us? That seems a lot easier.” Gavin whined, accidentally punching Ryan, “Oops, sorry Rye!” which didn't help, as Ryan shot Gavin, earning himself a wanted level.

“No, because they can’t move without their ‘bodyguards’. God dammit, can’t you assholes ever start a game without killing each other!?”

“Probably not Geoff, but speaking of targets, who are they anyways?” Ray asked this time.

“Let’s see… Well me and Michael are rescuing Lindsay. Get a car for yourselves, can’t be a personal vehicle either, Jack.” Geoff began, Jack groaning just as his mechanic brought his car to him. “God dammit Geoff.”

“Kerry, you captured my wife? You bastard!” Michael shouted, though began laughing through his rage.

“Ryan and Gavin? You have the honor of rescuing Caleb.”

“God dammit, Geoff! Can’t you give a guy a break?” Ryan agonized, “Not only do I have to rescue the constantly crippled, but I have to rescue him with Gavin? Well, I’m screwed before it even begins!”

“Hey! C’mon Ryan! We’ll be fine, it’s not like his characters even crippled in the ga-ACK!” Gavin hollered as the vehicle he grabbed was a Simeon vehicle, causing the brit to try and get rid of his wanted level, only to blow up in the process.

Lightly banging his head on his desk, Ryan just moaned. Jack gave the man another pat on the back, “Once again, it was nice knowing you Ryan.”

“And Jack and Ray? You guys are going to be saving Kdin’s character.”

“Wait, Kdin has a character?” both Ray and Jack asked.

“More like, he got created just today, but yes, he does have a character.” Geoff nodded his head.

“Well, Ryan, it looks like your odds just increased. God, we’re so boned ‘mom’.”

Jack chuckled, “Don’t worry my boy, we’ll save your brother and still make it home for ‘dad’ to cook your favorite meal, how does that sound?”

Ray giggled before cheering, “Yay! Daddy’s gonna make me my favorite!”

“Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming assholes.” Geoff rolled his eyes, as he grabbed his own car, parking it near the starting point.

\-------

It took about 10 more minutes of Gavin and Ryan blowing each other up (everyone else laughing at the Gent’s distress), but they finally got the game started. It started off great for Jack. In fact, he never got touched in the initial crossfire that happened (okay, maybe a few bullets grazed him, but nothing too serious), and he thanked Ray as he shot both Michael’s and Geoff’s characters in their heads. They didn't even need to worry about Gavin and Ryan, seeing as the brit already broke the rules and had a grenade ready in his hand, but forgot to let go, blowing both himself, Ryan, and their car in the process.

They won by a landslide, Kdin’s character safely in the airport.

Kdin’s muffled “Thanks ‘mom’! Thanks ‘bro’!” from the other room was not missed, as Jack and Ray celebrated their victory, the rest of the guys slowly congratulating them for a job well done.

“See, told you we’d be back in time for ‘dad’ to cook us your favorite!” Jack beamed.

“Yay!” Ray uncharacteristically jumped up and gave Jack a hug, “Thanks ‘mom’!”

No one could hold their laughter anymore, and soon, the whole room was filled with the sounds of many laughs.

\-------

The gents were sitting at the table when all of a sudden, Geoff decided to ask a question that, honestly, scared Jack a little.

“So Jack, when are you planning on having a kid?” Geoff asked calmly, giving a pleased sound as he took a bite of the meal he had prepared for the guys (he ended up making lunch for the hunters, using the kitchen in the building, despite his constant whining about how Jack should be helping with the meal, seeing as it was his idea in the first place).

Jack took the time to think about an answer; was he ready for a kid? More importantly, was Caiti ready for a kid? How would he know if they would be good parents? “I’ll wait until Caiti is ready, I don’t want to rush her... Where’s this coming from anyways?”

“I was just wondering. It’s just, you know, yesterday was father’s day, and I got a brand new Roomba from the wife and kids.” Geoff smiled warmly as he remembered when he woke up to the thing rolling around the floor, the familiar ‘whirr’ as it sucked away the dirt on the floor. Griffon, Millie and Gavin all shouting out ‘Happy father’s day!’ and piling onto him for a big hug. “I just think you need to have the chance to celebrate it with a kid of your own, instead of just with the family we have here.”

“I have to agree with Geoff on this,” Ryan chimed in, “It’s a good feeling when your wife and kids wake you up with not only a bed and breakfast, but this year, she surprised me with a new keyboard and mouse; I didn't even think she noticed how badly I needed a new one, and I was planning on grabbing one today before she got it for me. You should really think about it, because as Geoff said, you should celebrate it with more than just the family we have here. And besides, think of all the other… more personal gifts your wife can give you on those days.”

Geoff howled in laughter as Jack coughed out the water he was currently drinking. “Ryan! I did not need that visualization in my head!”

Ryan chuckled with a smirk on his lips. “What can I say? Nothing says ‘happy father’s day’ more than hardwood.”

Geoff groaned, “That was horrible Ryan.”

“Hey, no ones perfect.” He shrugged the reply.

Groaning as well, Jack set it aside and turned to look at the ‘family’ in question, only to chuckle at the site before him: Both Gavin and Kerry were struggling to break free from the holds that Michael and Caleb currently had on them, with Lindsay and Kdin attempting to shove way more food than physically possible into the poor kid’s mouths. “I don’t know, I think I have my hands full keeping track of these idiots.”

The other two gents both turned to gaze at the site, before Geoff warned them to ‘knock it off before you choke the poor kids.’ both Jack and Ryan laughed at the comment, before Jack noticed Gavin gagging. But this wasn't his normal gag; it was slightly off, and that set off all sorts of alarm bells as he got up and rushed towards the brit.

“Uh, a little late for that Geoff!” came the slightly panicked voice of Ray, as the rest of them stopped and surrounded Gavin with concern for the brit in their eyes.

“Gavin? Gavin, c’mon my boi, breath!” Michael was already panicking, not really sure what to do.

“Geoff, Ryan can you two calm Michael and the rest down? I’ll deal with Gavin!” The older men nodding before he himself headed for Gavin.

Jack had already gotten behind the brit, wrapping his arms around his waist, thumb just above the belly button (and being ever thankful that he even remembered how to perform the Heimlich maneuver), and began thrusting his arms in and up, hoping that he wasn’t hurting the lad. It took a few more attempts, but Gavin eventually coughed up the chunk of food that had gotten stuck in his throat, instantly running towards the nearest trash can to empty the rest of his stomach of whatever else he had that day.

“Are you okay Gav?” Jack rubbed the brit’s back as he asked Ray to grab a glass of water, who grabbed one in record time. He thanked the lad before handing Gavin the glass. “Drink slowly, we don’t need you choking on something else, alright?”

Any dick jokes that were thought of found themselves in the burner… Or at least, all but one were, the man waiting for Gavin to finish remove the glass from his lips.

“I’m sure I've got something else you can choke on Vav!” Ray shouted out, his joke instantly replied by a room full of light chuckles.

“Heh, of course X-Ray! How could I ever say no?” Gavin rolled his eyes as he stood up and wrapped one arm around Ray (the other arm being held by Jack).

When the situation returned to normal, the hunters eating their meals (Gavin eating less than the others, with what just happened), Geoff gave Ryan a knowing look before he said, “So, I’m not sure about you Ryan, but I think Jack here just proved how amazing a father he would be if he had a kid.” Ryan nodded in agreement, “I could not have said it better myself, Geoff.” 

Jack blushed a bit, “Knock it off guys, I already said I would ask Caiti before we try for a kid.”

“Wait, Jack’s trying to get a kid?” Ray and Gavin decided to join the Gents at their table at that moment, Ray being the one to ask the question, “But, if he has a kid, I won’t be able to call him ‘mom’ anymore! Next year’s Mother’s day is ruined!”

“Ray, I’m pretty sure he’d still be full-time mother to you guys even after he has a kid, god knows what I would do if he decided to leave me to raise you shits by myself.” Geoff sarcastically responded.

“Hey, you always have me to replace him!” Ryan commented.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could ever leave Geoff to raise them with you, Ryan,” Jack began chuckling, “I can already imagine the insanity and chaos as you injure yourselves.”

“Hey!” The two men shout out, though they joined in on the laughter.

Jack really wondered how he was so lucky to have friends (and ~~co-workers~~ family) like these.

\------

The rest of the day went by fast for Jack, filled with ‘Don’t even think of leaving us to be raised by dad and our insane uncle’ and ‘If you do get a kid, does that make us their cousins?’ and many other questions of a similar nature. So of course, no editing was going to be done that day, and Geoff must have realized this, as he decided to record another lets play, the ‘mom and dad’ jokes causing the video to be that much more entertaining. Jack knew he was going to have fun editing that one.

And when he returned home after work that day; and if he asked if Caiti was ready for a kid? Well, that was a story which had yet to find an ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Critiques, Rainbows that lead to the world of Minecraft... anything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I couldn't help myself with that Ryan pun, but that it was on a sign just outside a wood place, and I just couldn't say no ;P


End file.
